Wheat Field
Wheat Field is TheZones's premiere fighting Stage and preliminary scenario since it's initial debut in May 11 2007. It is the first stage to be created for TZDL having since appeared in almost every year with exception to TZDL2012 preliminaries. The Wheat Field has an extensive history in every preliminary bout for most of the ooc controversy is attributed to the participation of this stage. Inspiration was drawn from Mobius whom spoke to Doll Maker on the phone about his many trips on Greyhound, and presumably passed a Wisconsin meadow or farm during said adventure. Modifications are seldom incorporated ranging from typo, description, designation, and presentation corrections which only appeared in TZDL2011 and TZDL2017. A later iteration of Wheat Field was slated for TZDL2012 Finals called What Field Revisited featuring landmarks of every battle to take place on it from its predecessor's introduction. Tactical Analysis The original Wheat Field scenario featured no outer boundaries or Forced Player Location. It contained no information other than literary prose in its fluff section and allowed players to take full creative advantaged of any perceived location they could manifest. There were areas of abundant concealment but no solid cover that could otherwise prevent One Turn Kills from occurring making this stage a detriment to physically vulnerable characters. When this scenario debut players have taken artistic liberties in changing pieces of its landscape whether through brush fires, silos, tractor explosions, bus explosions, or introducing NPCs and thus been driven to innovate perceived leverages compensating for a lack of protection. Many of participants arrive on either side of the road cutting between both sides of the farm, which resulted in One Turn Kills 1 match per preliminary and became a forced starting location from TZDL2009 and onward. The stage entails a bisecting road with no indication of being a one or two lane that both players arrive on with dirt walking paths bordering it. This road divides both halves of the field with wheat grass growing tall enough to shroud an adult person, and a barn situated north of the west-east drawn pavement trail. There is no elevations mentioned in the fluff or information section assuming the terrain is flat, leveled, or marginally asymmetric that it is hardly worth mentioning. Northward contains a barn, farming equipment, a silo, a home narrated by Doll Maker, Mobius (TZDL2017), and numerous players throughout the years. These edifices are all abandoned for an undetermined period of time that offers an explanation of the Wheat Field's lack of upkeep with its grass blades being unattended and allowed to grow to such lengths. South is an undisclosed area of wheat for an indefinite amount of distance and has never truly been elaborated on. This stage appears only in Preliminaries of almost every tournament being criticized as a plain and straightforward scene, and doesn't enforce more sophisticated scenario rules like invulnerable terrain, item control, starting locations, intricate measurements, Switches, or Timed Events that'd otherwise be built into later rounds. The lack of any Solid Defense in the form of walls or barriers between characters make this place favorable to projectiles; though, shrubs and grass offer concealment or flammable objects may offer indirect means of combating face-to-face encounters. Authors who prefer to play neutral or reactionary are severely punished by more Proactive players looking to maximize on a easy kill. The offset to these disadvantages and poor Positioning is flexibility in this stage's manipulation. A player can have their character control the floor, burn or run into the wheat, or find their way to the north where more palatable constructs could assist them. Fluff and Information History *This is the first stage ever made by TZDL and has minimum changes since. *The only subsequent stage to appear in more than 1 TZDL. *User Submitted Scenes had only one stage made that replaced Wheat Field for the preliminaries in TZDL2012 *The first OTK in TZDL took place in the wheat field, and thus been a magnet for subsequent OTKs. *String meta was introduced in this stage by Argryia in her match against Mystic in 2009. *Wheat Field's time is always slated for the afternoon, but Wheat Field Revisited has its time for late afternoon *Wheat Field Revisited is booked as a finals stage whereas Wheat Field is only preliminaries. *It's the only stage without a boundary of any kind. *The only stage in TZDL to receive complaints and criticism despite its frequency. *The first stage made by Doll Maker, and the only one to be used repeatedly. Gallary Wheat field.png|Wheat_field_banner eMO3lzP.png|TZDL2017_Layout original.PNG|TZDL2007_WheatField Screenshot-2018-8-15 Lokanas vs Argryia.png|TZDL2011_Wheat_Field Category:Stages Category:TZDL